dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Danky Dawg and the Dabimals
Danky Dawg and the Dabimals is a Jetanie live-action children’s musical comedy series created by Amrit Freeland, starring the character Danky Dawg, played by Kenneth Buckings. The show premiered on Z Bop on 8th September, 2017, and since then, episodes are produced and aired several times throughout the year. At first, the series was met with extremely negative reviews, however the series slowly began to build up a cult following, with critics stating that later episodes showed "signs of improvement". Plot The show focuses on the day-to-day life of Danky Dawg, the frontman of a hip hop group known as The Dabimals. The group live in a house, which is shaped as a beagle's head, called Da Cool Crib. The Dabimals' primary goal in the series is to achieve worldwide success, but they also like to live their normal lives as well, and are friendly to the other people (which are mostly humans) in their city. Danky Dawg appears to be famous, and nearly everybody praises him. Each episode has at least three musical notes, which are often hip hop songs. Generally, the first musical note plays within the first few minutes of an episode, the second plays in the middle, and the third musical note plays before the credits role. Production Concept Danky Dawg made his first appearance in the 2014 one-off television special, "Danky The Dawg". Initially, Amrit Freeland was going to make a series based on a dog called Danky, who would cause trouble and chaos wherever he went, but didn't like the idea. The Dabimals were created when Freeland thought children needed positive role models in regards to a music career, as she felt that most musicians in the 2010s were terrible role models. Critical reception The show has been met with extremely negative reviews. stated that the show was "Half an hour of stoned actors embarrassing themselves." TBA criticised the show for being repetitive, annoying, and nonsensical. Amrit Freeland has responded to criticism by sending Monty Python-esque threats to critics. In Philippines, ABS-CBN removed Danky Dawg and the Dabimals from Yey! in February 2018 due to controversy but instead GMA likes Danky Dawg and the Dabimals when its sister channel GMA News TV airs it. Despite the show's hatedom, the show has recently become a cult classic in Barokia, and merchandise for the show is found in many stores. It is also gaining popularity in the United States among rap fans and the furry fandom. Transmissions Impact and internet popularity The show has spawned several memes on the internet. One meme that began around late 2017 was the Dankimals meme, which involves pictures of animals that have been dressed up like the characters on the show. International broadcast Jetania * Z Bop (2017-present) Barokia The dub is titled ډوډۍ دوغ and is dubbed by Hijabi Studios. * BBT 1 (2018-present) China * CCTV-14 (2018-present) El Kadsre * BTV Me (2018-present) Gau * GBC Kids (2017-present) Greece The Greek dub's title is Υγρός Σκυλάκι και το Χιπ-Χοπ ζώα. The dub is produced by AbFab Productions. * Nickelodeon (2018-present) Hungary The Hungarian dub is titled Danky Dawg és a hip-hop banda, and the dub is produced by Digital Media Services. * M2 (2018-present) India * Zee Café (2018-present) * Sonic (2018-present) Indonesia * Spacetoon (2018-present) Israel The Hebrew dub is titled דאנקי דאוג. The dub is produced by Ullman Media in Ramat HaSharon, Israel. The Arabic dub, دانكي داوج, is also aired. * Arutz HaYeladim (2018-present; Hebrew dub) * Makan 33 (2018-present; Arabic dub) Italy The Italian dub's title is Danky Dawg e la sua banda. The dub is produced by Multimedia Network in Rome, and the theme song for this version is a new composition sung by Cristina D'Avena. * Italia 1 (2018-present) * Boing (2018-present) Kuboia * Vision One (2017-present) Latin America The show's Latin American Spanish title is Danky Dawg y los Dabimales while it's Brazilian Portuguese title is Danky Dawg e os Dabimais. The Latin American Spanish dub was produced by Candiani Dubbing Studios in Mexico City, Mexico while the Brazilian Portuguese dub was produced by Cinevideo in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. * Discovery Kids (2018-present) Middle East The Arabic dub is titled دانكي داوج. The dub is produced by Venus Company in Syria and is distributed by Global New Age Media. * Spacetoon (2018-present) Noobian Union The Noobian dub is titled Данкй Давг и дэ хип-хоп Ташноь (Danky Dawg i de hip-hop Tašnol,) and the dub is produced by Studio 3 Groups. *TV3 (English and Noobian dub) (2017-present) Philippines * Yey! (January-February 2018) * GMA News TV (February 2018-present) * GMA (March 29-31, 2018) * Solar Kids (2018-present) Russia The Russian dub is titled Промозглый Собака и его Мазоктные. The dub is produced by SDI Media Russia in Moscow, Russia. * NTV (2018-present) Southeast Asia * Toonami (February-March 2018) * Boomerang (2018-present) * Miao Mi (Mandarin Chinese dub) (2018-present) South Korea * EBS1 (2018-present) Stevia * YTV (2018-present) Tasanala * Disney Channel (2018-2020) Thailand * Boomerang (2018-present) Ukraine The Ukranian dub is titled Данк Пес і його Дабарини. * PLUSPLUS (2018-present) United El Kadsreian Nations * Jetix (2018-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (2017-present) United States * Qubo (2018-present) * PBS (through American Public Television) (2018-present) * Warptoons Network (2019-present) Worldwide * ZooMoo (2018-present) * Duna TV (Hungarian dub) (2018-present) Yurusirsk Union The Yurusirsk dub of the show has its name as: Данкы Даwг анд тхе Дабималс, or Данкые Даук и тхе Дабималс (Dannklye Daowg aned tah Dabimals), and airs on YRU1 and some other kids channels currently on the box sets in the Yurusirsk Union. The dub is used by Garuda Studios. *YRU1, YRU2, YRU3, many other channels. (2018-present) Film : Main article: Danky Dawg and the Dabimals: The Movie Distributed by , a theatrical film based on the show, titled Danky Dawg and the Dabimals: The Movie, is scheduled to be released in 2019. Trivia * Yey! Filipino dub of Danky Dawg and the Dabimals is lost after ABS-CBN removed Danky Dawg and the Dabimals from Yey! * GMA News TV always airs Danky Dawg and the Dabimals before Quick Repond Team. * It is the only non-preschool show that airs on ZooMoo. * GMA airs it on its main channel during Holy Week only as GMA News TV is off-air during Holy Week. * Qubo airs Danky Dawg and the Dabimals before Timothy Goes to School on most days. * BBT 1 airs Danky Dawg and the Dabimals on Saturday mornings and weekday afternoons. See also * Danky Dawg and the Dabimals/Tropes Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Jetania Category:2018 Category:Z Bop